Irresponsable
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Con casi todo perdido, poco a poco, fuimos volviéndonos locos. (Segunda temporada) (Pairing Andrea y Daryl) Axilas.


Aclaración: que nombres propios y trasfondos no me pertenecen. No lucro con nada. No debería estar escribiendo ésto y nadie leyendo, pero re da así que hacemos todo.

Tiempo y espacio... segunda temporada de Walking Dead. Sophia salió del granero. Todos están súper locos y Daryl, Andrea y Glenn se relajan un poco, porque son coherentes. _Pairing Daryl-Andrea._

* * *

**Irresponsable**

—Yo. Una vez... y estaba pescando con Amy.

—¿Y cómo se sintió?

—Como flotar... ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—No, no que yo recuerde.

—No mientas, Glenn —lo reprime divertida.

—No miento.

—¿Cómo podrías no recordarlo? —pregunta Daryl levantando ligeramente los hombros y apoyándose mejor en la pared.

—Sólo no quiere decir que no —asegura Andrea quitándole la mano que descansaba en su pierna. —Bien, ¿lo haremos o no?

Se miran y Daryl saca la bolsita de su chaleco.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?

Maggie se agacha y de repente están a la misma altura.

—Me duelen las pestañas —explica Glenn y comienza a reír.

Daryl sale de la nada, lleva en una mano una lata de arvejas y en la otra un pan, intenta huir al ver a Maggie pero ella ya lo ha visto.

—¿Daryl? —lo apunta con la linterna. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Andrea aparece desde la espesura del bosque también.

—¿De qué te ríes tú?

—Todos recordamos lo útil que sería encontrar un supermercado como los de antes.

Se sienta junto a Glenn y le extiende la mano a Daryl.

—¿Saben qué? Al diablo con ustedes tres.

Maggie no está enojada, no está sorprendida. Sólo está cansada. Dobla en dirección a la casa de su padre y se pierde de vista en un par de segundos.

—¿Vas a seguirla? —pregunta Daryl acercándose a Andrea.

—No...

Glenn tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto entre el granero y la luz de la ventana de la cocina.

—En menos de diez segundos se pondrá de pie —apuesta Andrea tomando un brazo de Daryl y colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

Dicho. Hecho. Glenn está caminando en dirección a la casa.

—Siempre igual.

Se miran.

—¿Y el abrelatas?

—Está en tu bolsillo.

Andrea sonríe y se toca las axilas.

—Esos... no son bolsillos —le explica Daryl apartándole los dedos.

—Pero puedo guardar cosas.

Daryl hace rodar sus ojos. —¿Qué? —Su cara, ahora, muestra confusión. Andrea se pone de pie. —Aguanta. Quieta.

Algo está haciendo relieve en una de sus nalgas. Daryl recorre la figura con su dedo índice.

—Sácalo de ahí. Ya. —Silencio incómodo y los dos comienzan a reír. —Oh, vamos.

—¿Qué... quieres... que... saque? —respirar le está empezando a costar a los dos. —Ya...

Mete la mano, impune, en el bolsillo y extrae el abrelatas. Lo utiliza. El olor del alimento es un poco agrio.

—Tengo miedo de comer eso —confiesa. Se voltea y lo enfrenta.

—También yo —adhiere. —Ven.

Se pone de pie y con un manotazo la sienta en el suelo. Andrea vuelve a reír, aunque se frota el culo con ambas manos y aparenta dolor.

Daryl está serio. Se acomoda lentamente contra la pared y le da una mordida al pan.

—Está más duro que tu cabeza.

—Ábrelo con el cuchillo —le sugiere ella.

—Está sucio —le explica como si fuera estúpida.

—Toma.

Ella le habla, absorta en su mirada. Se saca la remera.

A Daryl le baja la razón. Se aparta. El cuerpo enfrentando la pared del granero.

—Estás loca, tápate —le pide cubriéndose los ojos con el pan.

—Límpialo con ésto.

—No —dice firme.

—Vamos. O lo hago yo. —Se impacienta. —Serás idiota...

Tira de su ropa y lo mueve hacia atrás. Daryl no deja de cubrirse y no respira. Andrea comienza a tantearle los muslos. Él se defiende, contrae el cuerpo y se aparta de sus dedos.

—Quieto, mierda.

—No... yo te lo doy.

—Está bien. Apúrate.

—¿Y el miedo? —pregunta mientras se quita el cuchillo del cinturón.

—Convivo con él. Vamos —le pide.

—Toma.

Ya no hay más ruido. Daryl olvida todo y se apoya nuevamente en la madera. Cruza las piernas y la mira indiferente.

Andrea tiene en el torso sólo ropa interior. Con la poca luz de los faroles apenas se distingue la silueta. Limpia el cuchillo con su camiseta y se la tira.

—Eso tenía sangre —se queja él.

Ella lo mira seria. No le responde. Se le acerca y le quita el pan, lo parte por la mitad.

—Quita las migas.

Le da las mitades y el cuchillo. Daryl obedece.

—Parece nieve —dice jugando.

Andrea sonríe y se sienta a su lado, toma migajas y se las tira en el pelo.

—Es. Nieve.

Las últimas migas aterrizan sospechosamente en el pecho de ella.

—Abre el regalo de Santa —le dice y le señala la lata.

Colocan las arvejas en las cavidades que Daryl le hizo a los panes.

—Tomemos esto como un... aperitivo —sugiere ella con convicción.

Daryl tiene cara de asco.

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta sorprendida.

Daryl la mira a los ojos por unos momentos. Ya ninguno de los dos se quiere reír. Andrea suspira porque no sabe qué quiere decirle y choca su mitad con la de Daryl en un brindis inventado.

—Adentro.

—Adentro.

* * *

_Ya no quedan muchas cosas para hacer cuando hace tiempo que uno está encerrado._

_Y más corta es la lista cuando los prisioneros van desapareciendo._

—¿Qué escribes?

—Un libro de derecho civil.

Saca un cigarro y ella se lo prende.

—Sabía que tenías mi encendedor.

—Es mío.

La mira extrañado.

—Creí que me lo habías regalado pero… —levanta las manos sacándose la culpa y luego guarda la que tiene libre en el pantalón.

—Toma —le sonríe y se lo da. —No fumo.

—Gracias.

Toma el encendedor pero no le suelta la mano. Mientras, no deja de mirarla.

Alguien se aclara la garganta. Daryl está de pie junto a Andrea. Lleva con él papeles. Shane saluda y se aleja. Lo observan hacerse más pequeño.

—Rick le pedirá que se vaya en cualquier momento —rompe el silencio.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Daryl le da los papeles que le encontró y suspirando, le evita la mirada.

—He oído a Rick.

—¿Y Hershel?

—Es él. No está contento —explica.

Andrea se acaricia la mejilla y lo mira a los ojos. Daryl se concentra en cenizas del suelo.

—Me ha pedido que me vaya con él. —Daryl mueve los ojos sin dejar de enfocar el piso. Parpadea un par de veces. —Le he dicho que me iré.

Le sube la mirada y la estudia. —Pero… no con él.

—Con él, no. Gracias por el papel. —Se pone de pie y le besa la mejilla. Él se aparta muy tarde. —Te espero esta noche en el lugar de siempre. ¿Conseguiste las baterías?


End file.
